


Beast of Light

by Kurzzeitmesser



Category: Original Work
Genre: And After that, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, F/M, I mean there is some but yk, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Monster - Freeform, Oh also: No one dies here, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, monster love, non-con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurzzeitmesser/pseuds/Kurzzeitmesser
Summary: Chosen by prophecy to be the one who brings about the end of it all was one thing. But chosen by prophecy to be the one who brings the end, after being devoured by a beast, was a whole other thing.
Kudos: 14





	Beast of Light

_“A maiden will be born who will come to bear the marks of the Gods as she comes of age and this maiden will meet the divine beast, her fate to be devoured by it. Thus, the beginning of the end will come true.”_

How often you had heard this prophecy? By now you did not even know anymore. Years had gone by and all the girls in your village had heard it so often, you could recite it in your dreams. The village elders, sure of the fact that one of you had to be the blessed maiden, had wanted to make sure that each of you was aware of your possible fate. That each one of you knew that you would not only end up the feast of a divine being but also, that this feast would be, what would lead to an end, that had never been specified.  
You absentmindedly rubbed the flower like mark that had appeared on your shoulder as you had become of age. So many women in the village. So many who were ready to accept their duty and, of all of them, it had to have been you. You, who had trained in secret with your friend, who was to guard the village when he grew up. You, who took scriptures upon scriptures, ranging from being about poisonous plants to edible herbs. And yes, you, wo had decided that you would never allow some prophecy to just determine your life like that, if it were to befall you. The least demure one, picked for a sacrifice they did not agree with.  
A wheeze escaped you, as your fingers grazed the bleeding wound at your side. Legs shaking as you willed them to keep you upright. You felt awful, to put it mildly. Each and every muscle in your body telling you to sit down, to rest and sleep. But you couldn’t. Eyes darting up again, you took in the one that had brought you to this state.

A human face stared back at you, even if the teeth were too long and sharp. This, however, was where the similarities with humans stopped. A fur ruff, wild and unkempt, dark as the night, rose up to partially cover the face, spilling onto the shoulders almost like a mane. Buried under that fur, making you unable to see where they even began, where two curved horns, not unlike those of rams, shining almost golden in the afternoon sun that bore down on you. Leathery wings, like the dragons in stories of your childhood, had spread out behind him, almost covering the spiky tail from your view. The whole being was bipedal, nearly completely covered in short grey fur and standing on the legs of a lion. While his arms and hands, were as human as his face, you had come to know the terrifying claws they held first-hand.  
Abner, general of the very king you sought to dethrone. Abner, the divine beast of light.  
“What is it, _human_?” He almost spat the last word, hands twitching as your blood dripped from the claws that had ripped open your side. “Defeated already? Weren’t you the one who said words of grandeur? The one who said that they would ‘change their fate and dethrone the king who unjustly rules this land’?” He gave a short bark of a laugh and, before you could even think of dodging, he was on you again, grabbing your neck with a force that made you choke. “Someone as weak as you could never!” As if to emphasize his point, he pressed down a bit harder and, just as black started to dance at the corner of your eyes, he threw you onto the ground, stepping over your gasping form.  
It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t you have been a normal person. Why had you have to be the one with a death prophecy attached to you? You wanted to cry out in frustration at the injustice of it all, yet all that left you was a strangled cry, as Abner grabbed your hair, pulling you upright. Sharp prickles ran through your scalp and tears sprung to your eyes, as his foot came to rest on your lower back, forcing you to bend under his pull.  
“What really are you humans good for anyway?” He let go of you again, tossing you with such force that your head hit the ground. You groaned and, faintly, it felt as if something warm had begun to coat your temple. A second just, nothing more, and you could feel breath hit your face, chilling you to the bone with how close he had to be to you, to be able to do that. You tried to turn your head but, seemingly knowing what you wanted to do, one of his hands came down, pushing your head into the dirt and allowing you no movement.  
One of his claws touched your forehead, and you couldn’t hide the wince, as it drew blood. It travelled down, leaving you with a bloody streak that ran down your nose. A tongue darted out, and you recoiled as he licked over your face; clawed hands pulled you close again, not allowing you to leave.  
“Maybe I should allow myself some fun before I finish you?” He chuckled. “God knows his Highness never allows me much of that anyway.” His claws dug into your back, as he repositioned himself, and just as you thought that this would be the worst pain you will feel a searing pain shot through your arm, originating from your shoulder. Blood fell in dark drops as Abner’s teeth slowly began to get a ghastly red sheen to them. You could feel the coldness of his tongue, lapping over your wound, licking all the blood he could reach.  
You shook in barely concealed pain, a sob escaping your lips.  
“Crying already? We are not even started.” He closed in again, and this time he pulled you flush to him. Yet instead of claws burying themselves into you, like you expected, they ripped at your clothing, finally leaving you with nothing but scraps to cover basically nothing. You shook, trying to get rid of his grip on you, but it was like iron, pressing your naked flesh into his fur.  
A growl, deep and inhuman left his throat. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once and you felt yourself being pressed onto the ground fully before it even stopped. One hand at your hips, he raised your ass up and you closed your eyes, breath shaky as you realised what was about to happen.  
When he entered you, there was nothing gentle and you cried out in pain as he claimed you fully. A futile cry, echoing over the clearing. There was nothing human about the dick inside of you and you groaned as the tapered tip reached deeper than anything should have ever done. From what you could tell it was inhumanly long, bulbous in some spots, knots seemingly sprinkling it at random. You sobbed as your vision went blurry, tears finally falling free from your eyes.  
By now Abner fully loomed over you, using his much larger body to block out the sun, casting you in his shadow, as he started to rock into you. Claws dug into your body as he searched for leverage. A barking laugh reached your ears, before his tongue darts out, touching your cheek.  
“I hate you humans.” As if to accentuate it, he sharply snapped his hips forward. Your nails buried themselves into the dirt, trying to get anything, to do anything, just to get away. But it was futile, and you whimpered, as the next sharp thrust hit you. “You are filth. You are trash and the only thing you are even remotely good as –“ He gripped your throat, pressing down as he lowered himself so that you could see sharp teeth in the edge of your vision. “is as a little toy for our use.” He snapped his hips forward, just in time as his claws dug into the wound at your side. You screamed, a hoarse cry that echoed and yet still did not seem to reach anyone besides your captor, who only chuckled.  
The next thing you felt was sharp pricks as teeth sunk into your flesh, closing in on your neck and pressing down. Soon they were fully pushing down, making it hard to breathe. His weight was resting on your form, and his hips were, by now, slapping into you like a man possessed and his teeth were holding you into position. There was just nothing you could do. Nothing for which your training could have had prepared you.  
With one last sob, you stilled. If you allowed him to do as he pleased, it would be over soon.

It was then, that he lifted his mouth off of your neck, giving the puncture marks a tentative lick with his rough tongue.  
“See, I knew you would cave. Filthy humans like you always do.” His hand brushed your tit, and, to your utter horror, you shuddered. “My gift seems to have taken hold too. You should really thank me.” Abner stopped the assault of his hips, watching you like a hawk as he seemingly waited for a reaction.  
Warmth pooled in your belly, a desperate need that seemed to increase with every second. Soon your whole being stood aflame, your nerve ends almost burning with every little sensation they could pick up. You were too aware of the weight that rested on your back. The larger male who had pinned you down and dominated you as he pleased.  
Only barely did you manage to stifle the moan that had wanted to slip past your lips, shock and disgust trying to well up. Yet before they could, Abner lazily pumped his hips, entering you fully once more. This time you did moan out.  
“What a whore. Being raped by a General and still enjoying it.” He licked your neck once more, and it took your all to not bend into him, to give in to his touch. “But what did I even expect of you. Even lesser human bitches lasted longer before my aphrodisiac took hold and you are out here moaning for me within minutes.”  
“That’s not tru-“ You trailed off into a loud moan as he sharply snapped his hips, flesh hitting flesh with an audible sound.  
“Then why are you sounding like a wanton bitch, waiting to be breed, hm?” His voice, by now, was unmistakeable tinged with lust but there was something else, a perverse sense of pride in knowing that he could dominate you so easily, perhaps.  
Minutes seemed to turn into hours and while in the beginning the only sounds that could be heard had been the obscene sounds of flesh hitting flesh the silence was slowly but surely filled more and more with your moans, quiet at first but, by now, desperate and keening as you met each and every one of his thrust.  
You no longer resisted. Every rational thought you may have had, every fear you may have held was washed away in a wave of lust that had washed over you, exchanged with one simple thought: You belonged to him, and you needed him to breed you. Breed you until you could no longer stand upright.  
Deep groans reached your ear, Abner pulling you closer as he himself seemed desperate to finally release his sperm and show everyone that you were a used human toy. His hips pistoned into you, claws desperate to get any leverage as they buried themselves into your hips and shoulders, leaving your body bruised, bites and claw marks littering you as much as the blood that still clung to your form. You didn’t care, can’t care. A mewl, keening and high escaped you as he hit a particularly good spot and you shook as your arms gave out, forcing you to rely on him to keep you upright. Yet he pressed you into the ground, fully leaning into you, as the rhythm of his hips stuttered. Another thrust, angled just right, finally had you see stars.  
You threw your head back as far as he allowed it, a wordless moan leaving your abused throat as he fucked you through your orgasm, never relenting but instead picking up the pace, as he himself seemingly seemed to chase his release as well. Each thrust shook you to your core, as you couldn’t do more than weakly moan, too stimulated to come down, teetering the edge of absolute bliss.  
When Abner finally growled again, his claws sinking into you with a desperate finality, you felt an utter coldness spread inside of you. Rope after rope of cum seemed to paint you, desperate to mark your insides just as much as you had been marked on the outside. And as his growl became low, threatening almost, you found yourself coming again, grabbing onto his arms as your head went blank, joining into his groan.

As the morning came, you were done for. Your body, littered with bite and claw marks, was beyond exhausted and your breath was weakly leaving your sore throat. How often did you come? You lost count. But no matter how often it had been, Abner surely had not been that far behind, as evidenced by the gooey liquid that still lazily dripped from your hole and the other stains that dotted your body and the ground. He had been more than throughout, and you almost felt as if you were unable to ever move again. The whole night had been spent in carnal bliss and it was only now, that slowly, rational thoughts were returning to you.  
You jolted upright. Exhaling as the sharp pangs of pain tried to hinder your attempt. But, to your surprise, they were also the only thing trying to hinder you.  
You were alone on the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of moving my old stuff to this new account but I am not sure yet. So...if you see an old story crop up again: Yeah that's legit  
> \----  
> Also love how I thought to myself: Yeah I'll just write a short lil thing  
> but then my brain already started thinking about other generals and the king and co  
> a+ work here, brain


End file.
